1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a legged mobile robot which has a body, an arm connected to the body, and a plurality of legs supporting the body, and a system which controls the behavior of the legged mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed systems that cause a legged mobile robot to carry out a task, such as pushing a cart with its hands or hitting a ball back by a racket held in its hand (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-160428, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-307640, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-005761).
Controlling the motion of a robot body, which includes the base body and arms, by giving priority to causing the robot to carry out a task may lead to inappropriate position and posture of the body relative to its legs in continuing stable gaits for the robot.